The Red Riding Kimono
by naomiishigara
Summary: Bukannya mengantarkan makanan pada nenek, Sakura malah mengantarkan dirinya sendiri pada sang serigala.
"SAKURA! CEPAT BANGUN! KAU PIKIR INI JAM BERAPA, HAH?"

Sakura membuka matanya dan menguap dengan wajah malas. Matahari belum terbit dan jarum jam masih menunjuk ke angka lima. Gadis itu turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan dengan gerakan lambat menuju ruang bawah.

Pindar api perapian yang hangat sedikit menghiburnya dari suara bising tadi. Kesenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Seorang wanita gemuk berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampirinya dan melemparkan sebuah keranjang penuh dengan pakaian kotor yang bau. Dengan gerakan tubuh, ia berhasil memaksa Sakura untuk pergi keluar dan mencuci.

Sakura menyeret keranjang itu dengan susah payah dan berhenti di sebuah sungai kecil yang tidak jauh dari rumah. Ia mengeluarkan pakaian-pakaian tersebut dengan gerakan lambat, diselingi beberapa kali menguap.

Tangannya dengan sabar mencuci satu persatu pakaian tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian, sungai mulai penuh diisi oleh orang-orang dengan _kimono_ besar-besar yang sibuk mengambili air. Sakura membetulkan _kimono_ -nya agar tidak terkena air, sembari memandangi beberapa anak yang dengan riangnya bermain air.

Matahari mengintip malu-malu lewat timur gunung Fuji. Bayangannya terpantul jelas di danau yang berada tidak jauh dari hadapannya. Sakura menyelesaikan potongan baju terakhirnya, lalu bersiap untuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

Di rumah, ibu angkatnya sibuk membersihkan ikan-ikan yang baru saja dibawa ayah angkatnya pulang. Ketika sadar Sakura sudah kembali, ia melambaikan tangan ke arah gadis itu, memintanya untuk mendekat dan membantunya.

Sakura duduk di samping wanita itu dan ikut membersihkan ikan. Ibu angkatnya adalah seorang penjual ikan olahan di desa. Setiap pagi, sehabis mencuci baju-baju hari sebelumnya, Sakura akan duduk dan ikut membersihkan ikan-ikan yang beragam bentuk dengan ibu angkatnya ini.

"Nanti kau harus membantuku menjual ikan-ikan ini. Kenji akan sangat sibuk."

"Aku tidak perlu mengantarkan makanan ke rumah nenek?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Lakukan saja pada malam hari. Menurut ramalan beberapa teman Kenji, pasar akan ramai hari ini."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk patuh dan tersenyum melihat Kenji––ayah angkatnya––berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan mereka. Meskipun tidak digubris, gadis muda itu tidak sakit hati dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sekeras apapun hidup yang diberikan dua orang ini padanya, mereka sangat berjasa untuk tetap mengurus dan membesarkannya sampai saat ini. Kecuali kasih sayang, ia mendapatkan semua yang ia butuhkan. Makanan, tempat tinggal, dan yang lainnya. Sakura sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengeluhkan apapun pada mereka.

Setelah ikan-ikan tersebut di bersihkan, Sakura dengan susah payah mengangkat peti kayu yang ada di depannya ke atas _pedati_ dan ikut naik ke atasnya. Ibu angkatnya duduk di depan sementara Sakura memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin di atas tumpukan jerami di ujung.

Butuh waktu satu jam dari tempat mereka menuju kota. Situasi kota yang tidak pernah sepi adalah salah satu penghibur Sakura. Pencuri dompet, kakek tua pemabuk yang selalu membuat kerusuhan, dan desas-desus yang dibicarakan oleh banyak wanita-wanita muda menjadi pelengkap kehidupannya sehari-hari.

"Bungkuskan dua ekor. Yang ini." Ujar seorang wanita cantik, menunjuk dua ekor besar-besar yang ada di hadapan Sakura. "Tolong dibersihkan."

Sakura mengangguk dan ia dengan cepat melakukan apa yang diminta oleh wanita itu. Setelah dua ekor ikan gemuknya bertukar dengan beberapa keping uang, Sakura mencuci tangannya bersih-bersih dan kembali menatap keadaan pasar kota.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pria tua tinggi datang menghampirinya. Ia membolak-balik beberapa ikan, namun matanya tampak tidak terlalu fokus pada ikan-ikan itu. Ketika akhirnya ia menunjuk sebuah ikan kecil yang ada di ujung––Sakura sengaja meletakkannya agar mudah untuk dibuang, namun ternyata ia lupa membuangnya––, Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya dengan bingung.

"Tolong potong kecil-kecil." Ujarnya tanpa ekspresi, sementara ia membalikkan tubuh dan menatap ke arah berlawanan.

Sakura menyerahkan potongan ikan itu beberapa menit kemudian dan menerima uang dari pria tadi. Setelah itu, beberapa wanita datang berombongan dan menunjuk ikan secara berebutan––membuat Sakura kewalahan dan harus dibantu oleh ibu angkatnya yang juga sibuk berteriak-teriak tidak karuan.

.

.

Sakura memotong-motong sebuah semangka dan membungkusnya dengan rapi. Buah adalah hal terakhir yang harus di letakkannya dalam kotak makan tua itu, dan sekarang ia sudah siap untuk pergi mengunjungi nenek. Tangannya terulur untuk menerima uluran uang dari tangan ibu angkatnya, dan senja itu, ia pergi untuk mengunjungi rumah nenek di kaki gunung.

Sakura menumpang sebuah pedati milik tetangganya sampai perbatasan dan melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan berjalan kaki. Matahari sudah hilang saat ia memasuki setengah hutan, namun gadis itu sama sekali tidak takut. Mengunjungi nenek merupakan rutinitasnya setiap minggu sejak ia masih kecil dulu.

Sebuah senandung terdengar dari Sakura––gadis itu menyenandungkan lagu masa kecilnya dengan lembut. _Kimono_ merah yang ia kenakan beberapa kali tersangkut pada belukar tajam, namun bukan masalah. Ia sudah biasa menariknya dengan hati-hati tanpa robek maupun cacat.

 _SREK_

 _SREK_

Bunyi asing yang terdengar tidak jauh menarik perhatian Sakura dan membuat gadis itu berhenti. Kakinya kemudian tanpa sadar melangkah ke sumber suara. Dengan sangat perlahan, Sakura menyibak satu persatu dahan rendah pepohonan yang menutupi pandangannya dan menahan nafas ketika mendapati sesuatu di depannya.

Seekor serigala menggeliat-geliat dan mengerang tidak tentu. Sakura mengatur nafasnya untuk tetap tenang, namun detik kemudian, matanya dan mata serigala itu bertatapan.

Tubuh Sakura membeku sementara serigala itu menggeram dan perlahan-lahan mendekatinya. Suhu tubuhnya menurun dan matanya berair––takut kalau-kalau serigala itu kesal karena dipergoki olehnya dan memutuskan untuk makan malam saat itu juga.

Tepat selangkah lagi sebelum cakar besarnya mengoyak Sakura, serigala itu terjatuh. Sakura segera menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menarik roknya tinggi-tinggi, melemparkan perbekalan untuk neneknya ke sembarang arah, dan berlari mati-matian memasuki hutan yang lebat.

 _Jangan menoleh ke belakang... terus berlari..._

Ia terengah-engah membelah hutan sampai akhirnya tatapan mata serigala itu kembali menguasainya. Kesakitan, kedinginan, dan tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya. Ia terluka entah karena apa. Mengingat itu, langkah kaki Sakura mulai melambat dan akhirnya berhenti.

Ia membalikkan tubuh dan berlari kembali ke tempatnya tadi. Air matanya mengalir akibat ranting-ranting kering yang tidak habis menggores kakinya, sementara _kimono_ -nya sudah tidak seindah sebelumnya. Rambutnya yang ia gelung rapi ke belakang juga sekarang sudah terurai––entah kemana hiasan rambutnya berada.

Serigala itu sudah pergi saat Sakura sampai kembali di tempat tadi. Keranjangnya ada disana dan Sakura membetulkan isi-isinya, sembari memperhatikan jejak-jejak yang mungkin saja ditinggalkan oleh serigala itu.

Rerumputan yang basah oleh darah memberikan petunjuk pada Sakura kemana serigala itu pergi. Kehilangan akal untuk kedua kalinya, ia kembali mengikuti jejak darah itu perlahan-lahan dengan debaran jantung yang sangat kencang.

Ia tergelincir akibat sebuah batu yang licin dan terjatuh tepat di hadapan serigala tadi. Walaupun ia sangat ketakutan, namun salah satu kaki serigala yang berdarah-darah itu mengalahkan ketakutannya dengan rasa iba. Sakura bergerak mendekat, berusaha meyakinkan serigala itu bahwa ia tidak berbahaya, dan menyentuh kakinya perlahan.

Serigala itu diam dan memperhatikan Sakura yang sekarang mencermati kakinya. Setelah melihat ada luka lubang disana, Sakura memutuskan untuk merobek ujung kimono merahnya dan mengikat luka itu agar tidak mengeluarkan darah. Mungkin tertusuk panah––ada warga yang melihatnya dan membidikkan anak panah padanya.

"Serigala baik..." gumam Sakura lirih, mengusap kakinya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berdiri. "Terimakasih tidak memakanku, kau tahu, aku memang hanya ingin membantumu. Lain kali hati-hati agar tidak ada yang melukaimu lagi, mengerti? Serigala baik sepertimu pasti tidak akan melukai manusia."

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan berlalu dari sana.

.

.

"Hahahaha!"

"Ah! Kena! Kena!"

Sakura mengusap air sungai dingin yang membasahi wajahnya. Ia ingin memarahi anak-anak nakal itu karena dengan seenaknya bermain-main di air, namun ibu mereka berada di sekeliling anak-anak itu dengan posisi siaga––mungkin untuk melindungi anaknya dari amukan Sakura.

Gadis itu menghela nafas dan mengangkat keranjang bajunya, berjalan menuju rumah yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah tersebut. Ia meletakkan keranjang baju itu dan duduk sebentar untuk melemaskan ototnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Ikan itu jelek sekali!" jerit ibu angkatnya keras-keras, membuat Sakura langsung saja menjadi awas kembali. "Kalau besok kau tidak menangkap ikan yang bagus, lebih baik kita berpisah, Kenji! Kau pikir berapa banyak yang akan kita dapatkan jika menjual ikan-ikan seperti ini?!"

Ayah angkatnya––Kenji––hanya memandang sang istri dengan pandangan datar dan lelah. Mengetahui mungkin suaminya tidak ingin berdebat, wanita itu menghela nafas dan menarik peti ikan dengan kasar. Ia terus menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat tidak terima, namun ia sama sekali tidak menyindir suaminya lagi.

"Sakura, kau kembali membantuku di pasar. Aku akan berkeliling, menarik uang pinjaman dari orang-orang itu sementara kau harus menjual semua ikan ini." Ujar ibu angkatnya yang mulai membersihkan ikan-ikan tersebut. "Entah berapa yang akan mereka berikan kalau meliat ikan-ikan buruk ini berjejer di meja kita."

Sakura tersenyum, mengangkat keranjang cucian dan mulai menjemurnya di samping rumah. Setelah selesai, ia mengikuti ibunya ke arah pedati dan kembali duduk di atas jerami, bersiap pergi ke kota.

Keadaan pasar masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sakura menata ikan-ikan yang ditangkap oleh ayah angkatnya di meja kayu tempat mereka menjajakkan hasil laut, lalu duduk dibaliknya sambil memandangi pasar.

Wanita cantik yang kemarin menghampirinya datang kembali, namun raut kecewa muncul di wajahnya saat melihat ikan-ikan yang ditawarkan oleh Sakura.

"Tidak ada ikan gemuk untukku?" tanyanya dengan nada kecewa.

"Maaf, hanya ini yang dijual." Jawab Sakura manis, berharap agar wanita itu tetap mau membeli.

Namun wanita itu hanya mendengus dan mulai mengipasi wajahnya yang berkeringat karena terik matahari. Sakura menghela nafasnya, lalu memandang ikan-ikan di depannya dengan tatapan putus asa. Memang sangat jelek. Kecil, dan bentuknya aneh. Orang bodoh mungkin menganggapnya sejenis ikan kutukan. Tidak ada yang mau membeli ikan seperti ini.

Beberapa wanita yang kemarin juga memborong ikan-ikan Sakura mengeluh dan pergi dari sana dengan isu jelek tentang ikan-ikannya. Mereka bilang kalau Kenji dan istrinya akan segera bercerai, karena itulah ikan-ikan yang ditangkap menjadi jelek.

Saat Sakura sudah mulai putus asa dan memejamkan mata, sebuah tangan membolak-balik beberapa ikan yang ia jajakkan. Mata Sakura kembali terbuka, dan ia tersenyum saat mengenali orang itu. Pria tua yang kemarin membeli ikan kecilnya yang berada di pinggir meja, yang siap ia buang kapan saja.

Kerutan di sekitar matanya dan bibirnya yang tertarik ke bawah akibat otot wajahnya yang mengendur tidak dapat menyembunyikan sisa-sisa ketampanan masa mudanya. Sakura sempat tenggelam dalam khayalannya sesaat, membayangkan bagaimana masa muda kakek itu, sampai akhirnya sang kakek menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

 _Mungkin ia akan berkata, ikanmu jelek sekali..._ ujar Sakura dalam hati.

"Semua ikan disini jelek. Aku tidak dapat memilih yang mana yang paling jelek." Ujarnya dalam suaranya yang berat. "Tolong bersihkan semua. Berapa totalnya?"

"Ya? Maaf?" Sakura menatapnya kaget. Kedua matanya membulat.

Pria tua itu tidak menjawab dan ia melemparkan sebuah kantung ke atas meja Sakura. "Aku tidak membawa uang. Tolong bungkus sesegera mungkin, aku terburu-buru."

Sakura seakan terhipnotis segera membersihkan dan membungkus ikan-ikan tersebut. Setelah memberikan ikan-ikan itu pada pria tadi, Sakura cepat-cepat membuka kantung yang diberikan oleh pria tua itu.

 _Koin emas? Dia sudah gila?_

Sakura memandang pria yang berjalan dengan kesusahan itu dengan ekspresi bingung dan tidak habis pikir. Lalu ia mengingat bahwa ia memiliki seekor teman di hutan sana. Karena semua ikan sudah habis terjual dan ia sudah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya untuk pagi hari, tidak ada salahnya ia pergi berjalan-jalan mengunjungi temannya.

Karena itu, ia mengambil sekeping koin emas tersebut dan memberikan sisanya pada sang ibu angkat yang baru kembali. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan heran dari wanita itu tentang kemana perginya ikan-ikan jelek tadi dan darimana datangnya emas-emas berkilau tersebut, Sakura berjalan cepat-cepat keluar pasar.

Ia telah menukarkan koin tadi dengan beberapa lembar uang dan kembali menumpang pedati pakan sapi yang ada di penghujung pasar menuju ke dekat hutan. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih banyak-banyak, Sakura segera berjalan memasuki hutan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah.

Sakura masuk ke bagian yang lebih dalam dan memandang tanda-tanda serigala tersebut. Nihil.

Suara semak-semak yang bergesekan membuat bibir Sakura tersenyum. Mungkin temannya itu sudah dapat mencium _bau_ nya. Bagaimanapun juga, seekor hewan pasti punya indera penciuman yang tajam, berbeda dengan manusia.

Namun bukan temannya yang muncul, malahan seekor serigala lainnya yang berwarna hitam berjalan terseok-seok ke arahnya––ukurannya jauh lebih kecil dari teman sergialanya. Kali ini ada sebuah anak panah yang tertanam di punggungnya, dan rasa iba Sakura kembali muncul.

"Kau juga terluka seperti temanmu, ya? Aku akan melepaskannya." Ujar Sakura lembut, mengulurkan tangan dan berjalan ke arah serigala tersebut.

Hal yang tidak disangkanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Bukannya seperti teman serigalanya yang kemarin ia tolong, serigala ini mengaum keras dan mencakar lengan kanan Sakura tanpa ampun. _Kimono_ -nya terkoyak dan lengannya tergores hebat. Sakura jatuh terduduk dan ia hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya saat serigala tadi melompat untuk siap menerkamnya.

Dalam hitungan detik, temannya muncul dan ia menabrak serigala hitam itu sampai terbanting ke tanah. Hanya dengan geraman singkat, serigala itu langsung mengaum dan berlalu dari sana.

Serigala temannya memandang Sakura selama beberapa detik dan kemudian segera berlalu dari hadapan gadis itu.

.

.

"Apa ini? Kau pikir kita beruang madu?"

Asuma Sarutobi melemparkan ikan-ikan yang dibawa oleh temannya––Kakashi Hatake––ke tanah. "Aku sudah bilang, bawakan aku daging. Setidaknya, jika orang-orang bodoh ini mau-mau saja makan ikan, aku tidak mau. Berikan saja seekor ayam padaku, dan aku akan tutup mulut, Hatake bodoh!"

"Diamlah. Dia menyelamatkanku." Ujar Kakashi kesal, meraih sepotong ikan dan memakannya begitu saja.

Ketika Iruka dan Ebisu ikut memakan potongan-potongan ikan yang ada di atas tanah tersebut, mau tidak mau Asuma juga ikut memakannya. Pria itu tidak sibuk-sibuk berceloteh tentang betapa lezat dan menyenangkannya daging ayam ataupun sapi dibandingkan dengan ikan yang dibawa Kakashi ini.

Acara makan mereka terinterupsi ketika Genma datang dengan kedua mata yang digenangi oleh air mata.

"AKU TERKUNCI!" jerit Genma kencang-kencang, dan ia segera saja memeluk orang terdekat yang ada disana sesampainya ia di dekat perapian.

Mendengar kalimat tersebut, sontak saja semua yang ada disana tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kecuali Kakashi yang hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis dan sibuk mengunyah ikan, yang lainnya sibuk menepuki pundak kecil Genma yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka. Genma tampak tidak suka dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari sikap jahat teman-temannya, namun Asuma yang tiba-tiba mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan menggendong Genma langsung menjerit kesal.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil! Aku lebih tua dari kalian!" jeritnya kesal.

"Yah, kau memang lebih tua, namun siapa sangka kau akan terkunci di tubuh berusia sepuluh tahun seperti ini?" tanya Ebisu jahil, membuat Genma makin kesal dan mengeluarkan air mata. "Ceritakan pada kami, bagaimana kau bisa terkunci secepat ini? Kau bilang membutuhkan waktu seratus tahun agar kau bisa terkunci."

Genma meraih sepotong daging ikan, memasukkannya ke mulut, lalu memandang teman-temannya. "Aku memang sedang menjadi anak kecil hari ini. Lalu seorang anak perempuan menarikku begitu saja dan ia bilang, 'aku menyukai teman kecilku ini'. Dan bayangkan, setelah itu ia _mengunci_ ku! Anak-anak sekarang, benar-benar!"

"Genma memberiku pelajaran untuk tidak berubah menjadi anak kecil sembarangan. Lebih baik seperti ini saja." Ujar Asuma yang tertawa paling kencang, di dalam tubuhnya yang terlihat seperti pria pertengahan dua puluhan. "Sesuai ketentuan. Kalau kau ingin lepas, bunuh saja anak perempuan itu."

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya." Ujar Genma kesal.

Kakashi mengangkat kedua alisnya, lalu menatap Genma dengan bingung. "Membunuhnya? Untuk apa?" tanya Kakashi, memuntahkan tulang ikan begitu saja di tanah. Darah segar ikan mengalir keluar dari kedua sudut bibirnya. "Kau hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa belas tahun untuk kembali normal. Apa artinya waktu itu dengan masa yang kau lalui selama ini?"

Asuma, Iruka, Ebisu dan Genma memandang Kakashi dengan bingung. Mungkin itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah dikeluarkan oleh Kakashi.

Menyadari adanya tatapan heran dari teman-temannya, Kakashi berdeham pelan.

"Kalian tahu, aku sama sekali tidak suka pembunuhan. Pikirkan perasaan orangtua anak itu."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kakashi? Bagaimana kalau ada yang menguncimu?"

Kakashi menghentikan gerakannya untuk memasukkan sepotong ikan lagi ke dalam mulut dan memandang kosong ke langit-langit. "Tidak apa-apa. Dikunci bukan berarti akan mati."

"Kau akan menua tanpa bisa kembali lagi, Kakashi. Seperti manusia." Ujar Ebisu tenang dengan nadanya yang sedikit berbahaya. Mereka sering sekali berdebat tentang ini. "Kau bisa terserang penyakit, kau akan menjadi lemah. Kau benar-benar menjadi manusia kembali."

"Aku menunggunya. Kembali hidup."

Setelah mengucapkan kedua kalimat itu, Kakashi berjalan meninggalkan ketiga temannya begitu saja. Dengan beberapa derap langkah berat, tubuh tegapnya makin lama makin membungkuk, dan bulu-bulu perak panjang nan halus menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sepersekian detik kemudian, ia sudah menjelma menjadi serigala perak yang mempesona.

"Kakashi, benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya." Ujar Iruka bingung, melemparkan daging ikan di depannya dengan gerakan malas. "Kita semua bertahan untuk mencapai keabadian, dia malah ingin menjadi manusia kembali? Sakit jiwa!"

.

.

Sakura menjajakkan ikan di pasar pagi ini. Sudah seminggu ayah angkatnya menolak untuk pergi ke pasar dan pada akhirnya Sakura harus menggantikannya. Sakura sekarang sedang menantikan pria tua baik hati yang selalu membeli ikan-ikan terburuknya setiap hari. Biasanya, pukul delapan ia akan datang.

Sakura menghitung dan dalam hitungan ke lima belas pria tua itu muncul dari persimpangan pasar. Senyuman lebar Sakura menyambutnya, dan sementara pria itu mendekat tanpa mempedulikan senyuman yang diberikan Sakura, gadis itu menyiapkan pisau potongnya di atas meja.

"Kenapa kau selalu memilih ikan-ikan yang jelek, Tuan?" tanya Sakura, meraih seekor ikan jelek yang ditunjuk oleh pria itu. "Pelangganku yang lain selalu memilih ikan-ikan gemuk yang berdaging segar."

Pria itu tidak menjawab. Namun, Sakura dapat merasakan pandangan matanya memperhatikan tiap gerakan Sakura.

Selalu begitu. Ia hanya akan menunjuk beberapa ikan jelek, memberikannya pada Sakura, dan kini tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun karena Sakura sudah tahu bahwa ia akan memintanya untuk membersihkan dan memotongnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura memberikan ikan-ikan tersebut ke tangan pria tua tadi.

"Kau tahu," ujarnya tanpa disangka-sangka, membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dengan kaget. "Jika ada seekor hiu yang membantumu untuk sampai ke daratan, bukan berarti semua hiu adalah hewan yang baik hatinya."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, sang kakek berlalu, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Kebingungan Sakura tidak bertahan lama karena ibu angkatnya telah kembali dan mereka terus berjualan hingga pukul setengah sebelas pagi. Setelah itu, mereka kembali ke desa dan sang ibu segera bersiap-siap untuk memotong buah semangka terbesar di kebun untuk diberikannya pada nenek.

Sakura duduk di meja ruang belakang dengan pikiran bingung. Apa maksud pria tua tadi berkata seperti itu padanya?

"Sakura, jangan duduk dan tidak berguna seperti itu. Bantu aku membuat sup ayam."

Sakura mengangguk dan meraih beberapa potong kentang dan wortel dari tempatnya berada dan membersihkannya. Ia meracik sup ayamnya yang sangat disukai oleh nenek dan kembali memikirkan kata-kata pria itu.

Pikirannya terhenti karena ibu tirinya sudah selesai memotong buah semangka dan ia meminta Sakura segera pergi ketika sup itu sudah matang. Karena itu, setelah menuangkannya pada wadah dan membungkusnya rapat-rapat, Sakura berlalu dari rumah untuk mengantarkan makanan itu ke rumah sang nenek.

Ia kembali memakai kimono merahnya yang sekarang sudah cukup jelek, dan menumpang pedati tetanggnya yang hendak berangkat ke kota. Ia turun di pinggiran hutan dan masuk ke dalam hutan dengan perasaan cukup awas. Ia takut bertemu serigala gila seperti waktu lalu, karena itu ia membekali diri dengan sebilah kayu tajam.

Hari ini ia menggelung rambutnya ke atas. Cantik sekali, begitu kata ibu angkatnya tadi. Ia memberikan sekilo daging mentah pada Sakura agar ia bisa membakarnya di rumah sang nenek nanti, untuk hiburan malam karena ia diijinkan untuk tinggal disana sampai esok hari dan tidak perlu kembali untuk mencuci dan membantu ibunya menjual ikan di pasar pada pagi hari.

Bunyi gemerisik semak membuat Sakura waspada. Ia sadar, di hutan itu bukan hanya ada teman serigalanya yang tinggal sendiri. Pasti banyak serigala lainnya yang berkeliaran dan mereka tidak seramah serigala yang disenangi oleh Sakura.

Karena itu, Sakura mengangkat balok kayunya tinggi-tinggi saat bunyi itu makin tidak karuan dan tidak teratur. Kemungkinan serigala lain muncul sebesar sembilan puluh sembilan persen, sementara jika serigala temannya yang muncul, kemungkinan itu Cuma ada sebesar...

...satu persen?

"Hei!" jerit Sakura senang. Balok kayunya ia jatuhkan begitu saja dan ia berjalan mendekat menuju serigala perak di depannya.

Ketika melihat serigala itu memandangi perbekalannya, Sakura sadar mungkin saja ia mencium bau daging mentah yang ada di dalam sana. Karena itu, Sakura segera saja membuka kain yang mengikat kotak tersebut dan mengambil daging itu.

Ia melemparkan daging itu dan sang serigala segera saja melahapnya bulat-bulat. Senyuman tersungging di bibir Sakura, lalu ia memutuskan untuk duduk di atas sebuah akar tua yang ada disana.

"Aku hanya punya itu. Yang lainnya untuk nenek," gumamnya pelan, memandang serigala di depannya yang masih sibuk mengunyah. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mencuri ayam-ayam di desa untuk memberimu makan. Tapi itu bukan tindakan yang baik. Jadi, aku akan kembali ketika aku memiliki makanan. Bagaimana?"

Serigala itu menelan potongan daging terakhir dalam mulutnya dan memandang Sakura dengan kedua matanya yang memicing.

Sakura bergerak untuk membereskan kotak makan itu dan bangkit berdiri. "Bulu-bulu perak ini indah sekali." Ujarnya kagum, lalu berjalan mendekat. "Terlihat sangat halus..."

Sakura tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mengulurkan tangan dan meletakkannya pada kepala serigala besar itu. Bulu-bulunya sangat halus dan panjang hingga tangan Sakura terbenam, dan gadis itu menggerakkan tangannya perlahan untuk mengusap kepala serigala di depannya.

Sakura dapat merasakan pandangan serigala itu yang menajam dan entah kenapa tubuh hewan di depannya menegang. Sesaat kemudian, kepala itu semakin lama semakin mengecil dan pada akhirnya telapak tangannya berada di atas sebuah kepala berambut perak milik seroang pria yang berlutut di depannya.

"ASTAGA!" jerit Sakura langsung, sementara ia bergerak mundur begitu cepat ke belakang.

Pria tadi mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sakura tidak kalah kagetnya. Di lengannya yang tidak terbungkus apapun, ada secarik kain merah yang terikat erat. Itu adalah robekan _kimono_ yang ia pakai untuk menghentikan pendarahan serigala yang ia tolong saat itu.

"Kau..." ujar Sakura takut. "Kau makhluk tidak jelas!"

Saat pria itu menatapnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, Sakura kembali tersentak dan mengenali wajahnya.

"Kau kakek tua di pasar! Tapi jauh lebih muda!" jerit Sakura panik. "Apa yang kau lakukan, sebenarnya?!"

Pria itu masih juga bungkam, karena itu Sakura segera menarik kotak makannya dan pergi mengilang ke dalam hutan. Kalau saat itu ia berbalik karena merasa sangat iba pada sang serigala, kali ini ia sama sekali tidak ingin kembali karena rasa takut menyergapnya besar-besaran.

.

.

Sakura menolak habis-habisan permintaan ibu angkatnya untuk mengirimkan makanan nenek. Ia juga tidak mau menjual ikan di pasar, dan lebih memilih untuk mengurus kebun-kebun yang berada di belakang rumah.

Sakura benar-benar takut. Ia tidak tahu kalau masih ada saja orang yang dapat berubah-rubah seperti itu. Gadis itu mengangkat sebuah semangka besar dan meletakkannya ke dalam pedati, lalu kembali berjalan-jalan mengitari kebun untuk mencari-cari semangka yang siap untuk dipotong.

Sakura mengisi waktunya dengan berbagai kegiatan yang berdekatan dengan rumah dan berharap agar pria itu sebenarnya bukanlah seorang penguntit, hanya orang yang anehnya luar biasa, pemuja sekte tertentu yang memungkinkannya dapat berubah-ubah seperti itu, dan kebetulan diketahui oleh Sakura. Gadis itu segera masuk setelah ia mengumpulkan lima buah semangka besar-besar pada pedatinya.

Ia melihat Kenji sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria tua lainnya di ruang depan. Ia masuk ke dapur dan meletakkan semangka-semangka itu di atas meja dapur.

"... kami akan menyerang mereka setelah matahari terbenam. Akhir-akhir ini, ayam-ayam dan sapi sering sekali dicuri oleh kawanan serigala itu. Kalau tidak dimusnahkan, makanan kita akan habis diambil oleh mereka."

Langkah kaki Sakura melambat dan ia memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Aku sudah mengumpulkan banyak orang untuk menyerang mereka. Tuan Kenji ingin ikut?"

Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk mandi. Ia tahu kalau manusia setengah serigala itu terdengar gila dan menyeramkan, namun dia sama sekali tidak menyakiti Sakura. Bahkan ia menyelamatkan Sakura dari seekor serigala liar beberapa waktu lalu.

Karena itu Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke hutan sekarang juga. Ia menarik sbeuah plastik besar dan membungkus sekilo daging besar, lalu berlari menuju ruang depan.

"Tuan, sudah ada beberapa orang yang pergi ke hutan! Mereka tidak menunggu sampai matahari terbenam, mereka bilang akan menyerang sekarang!"

Mata Sakura membulat dan tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu ia segera berlari dengan daging yang cukup berat di tangannya. Tidak ada gunanya menumpang pedati orang-orang itu karena mereka juga pasti akan berangkat menuju hutan untuk menyerang temannya.

Sakura berlari melalui jalan sempit yang dulu digunakannya saat orang-orang desanya belum mempunyai pedati. _Kimono_ nya ia angkat sebatas betis dan salah satu tali sandalnya lepas. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia melepaskan kedua alas kakinya dan berlari tanpa alas.

Rasa perih dari bebatuan yang menggores kulit telapak kakinya tidak melambatkan langkah kaki Sakura sama sekali. Ia mungkin baru berlari beberapa puluh meter, namun ia mulai kelelahan, sementara ia harus menempuh jarak berkilo-kilo lagi agar sampai di tepi hutan.

Tanpa sadar Sakura menangis. Ia tidak pernah merasa mempunyai teman dan terlindungi sebelumnnya sebelum serigala yang bukan serigala itu datang kepadanya. Dan sekarang, ia akan merasa terhantui rasa bersalah kalau ia tidak memberitahu serigala itu apa yang ia ketahui.

 _BRUK_

Sakura terjatuh saat ia menabrak sesuatu. Di depannya, seekor serigala hitam juga ikut memberhentikan larinya yang cepat tadi dan memandangi Sakura dengan ekspresi marah. Sakura memperhatikan serigala itu cermat-cermat, lalu menghembuskan nafas lega saat menyadari kalau ukuran tubuh hewan itu besar sekali dibandingkan serigala biasa.

 _Ia mungkin saja salah satu dari makhluk itu,_ pikir Sakura.

"Aku..." ujar Sakura takut-takut, menatap serigala itu. "Aku tahu, kau bisa berubah menjadi manusia!"

Serigala itu merundukkan tubuh dan tidak melepaskan pandangan tajamnya menuju Sakura.

Sakura memandangnya dengan lebih berani sekarang, menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Tolong bawa aku ke rumahmu! Aku harus bertemu dengan temanmu... si... si perak itu!"

Ketika melihat serigala itu memutuskan untuk membalikkan tubuh, Sakura mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk berteriak.

"SEMUA ORANG AKAN MENGEPUNG KALIAN! AKU... AKU BISA MEMBERITAHUKAN KALIAN BANYAK HAL AGAR KALIAN BISA LOLOS DARI ORANG-ORANG ITU!"

Serigala di depannya kembali membalikkan tubuh dan menggeram kencang. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia berubah menjadi seorang pria tegap yang langsung bersidekap di depan Sakura. Baju cokelatnya yang banyak robek di segala sisi ternodai oleh darah, sementara kedua mata kelamnya menatap Sakura setajam ribuan belati.

"Darimana kau tahu? Yang kau maksud perak itu, Kakashi?"

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu namanya." Ujar Sakura pelan.

Orang itu memandang Sakura dengan kritis, lalu tersenyum. "Kenapa aku harus mempercayaimu? Kau manusia."

"Tidak ada bukti, tapi..." ujar Sakura pelan. "Tolong, percaya saja padaku."

Orang di depannya terdiam beberapa saat, dan pada akhirnya ia memang memilih untuk percaya. Ia kembali berubah menjadi serigala dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. Merasa bahasa tubuh itu adalah sebuah ajakan untuk Sakura agar ia menaikinya, Sakura menarik _kimono_ -nya menjadi sedikit lebih tinggi dan menaiki punggung serigala besar itu.

Ia berpegangan pada bulu hitam panjang di dekatnya dan sang serigala mulai berlari. Kecepatan serigala tersebut seakan-akan melawan dan membelah angin yang berhembus kencang menuju selatan. Sakura mengencangkan pegangannya saat serigala itu beberapa kali berbelok tajam entah kemana.

Suara-suara ricuh milik warga desa maupun kota mulai terdengar. Mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut dan serigala tersebut makin mempercepat larinya. Ketika mereka sudah memasuki hutan, serigala itu mengambil jalan barat dan segera berlari menaiki kaki gunung, terus berlari hingga sampai di sebuah tanah terbuka.

Ia beristirahat sebentar, dan Sakura ingat bahwa ia memiliki sekilo daging segar di tasnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia membuka bungkusan daging itu dan melemparkannya ke tanah. Serigala yang dinaikinya segera saja melahap daging itu, dan menggeram halus ke arah Sakura. Mungkin mengucapkan terimakasih.

Mereka kembali berlari menyusuri hutan, terus-terusan selama berjam-jam lamanya tanpa berhenti. Ia bisa membayangkan betapa lelahnya teman besarnya ini. Kalau orang-orang itu benar mau menghabisi kawanan mereka, mereka mungkin baru bisa sampai saat malam keesokan harinya.

Pada akhirya, setelah tiga jam berlari, serigala itu menyelinap masuk melalui sebuah gua batu yang tertutup oleh dahan-dahan rendah beberapa pohon. Ia berjalan tenang hingga ratusan meter panjangnya, dan berhenti ketika sinar matahari senja menerangi sebuah padang luas lainnya yang ada di depan mereka.

Dan disanalah Sakura melihat pria itu. Lagi. Sedang duduk sambil mengasah pisau, dan tampak terkejut ketika melihatnya datang. Serigala hitam itu merundukkan tubuhnya, meminta Sakura untuk turun, dan segera berubah menjadi bentuk _lainnya_.

"Kenapa kau membawa manusia?!"

Sakura tersentak ketika seorang anak kecil berteriak dengan begitu kerasnya pada orang di sebelahnya. Anak berambut cokelat lumpur itu memandang Sakura dengan tidak suka, dan di tangannya terdapat sebuah bilah batu tajam yang mungkin saja bisa mengoyak dagingnya saat itu juga.

"Orang-orang desa––mungkin juga kota––akan mencari dan menyerang kita." Ujar orang di dekatnya, menggulung beberapa daun aneh kering dengan sebuah kulit kayu dan membakarnya. Ia menyelipkan benda aneh itu di bibiya, dan menyesap asap yang keluar dari benda tersebut sambil menutup mata. "Dia mengaku mempunyai informasi penting. Dia tahu kita bisa berubah menjadi manusia. Dan dia mengenal Kakashi."

Pria perak yang dikenal oleh Sakura masih belum melepaskan pandangannya dari Sakura. Ia meletakkan pisaunya begitu saja di tanah, dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya."

Tiga kata itu sukses membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dengan bingung. Memang, ia sudah menghindari segala macam kontak dengan orang itu, pria tua di pasar, ataupun serigala perak yang pernah membantunya, tapi hal itu tidak mungkin dapat membuatnya begitu saja melupakan Sakura, 'kan?

"Benarkah? Aku sudah susah payah membawanya kesini dan ternyata ia berbohong?" tanya orang di sebelahnya kesal, memandang Sakura yang mengerut takut. "Walaupun ia kurus sekali, tapi dagingnya mungkin bisa mencukupi makanan kita selagi kita melarikan diri dari kaumnya yang menyebalkan itu."

Sakura memandang orang yang bernama Kakashi itu dengan tatapan memohonnya.

Kakashi pada akhirnya bangkit dan berdiri di depannya. Setelah memandangnya tajam-tajam selama beberapa menit, tangan pria itu terulur dan membawa Sakura pergi dari sana dengan diam.

"Huh, mereka memang saling kenal, ternyata. Kakashi berbohong." Ujar Ebisu, melanjutkan aktivitasnya memukul-mukul sebilah besi tajam.

Sementara itu, Kakashi membawanya ke sisi lain tanah lapangan itu, menuju sebuah sungai. Ia memastikan agar keempat temannya tidak mengikuti dan memperhatikannya, lalu perlahan-lahan melepas genggaman tangannya pada Sakura.

"Kau sudah gila?"

Suara Kakashi yang dingin dan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi mau tidak mau membuat Sakura takut. Gadis itu memandang Kakashi dengan matanya yang membesar, lalu kepalanya menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak gila, tapi... aku hanya ingin memperingatkan kalian." Jawabnya pelan. "Mereka membawa banyak senjata, kalian bisa saja dikepung dan dibakar hidup-hidup."

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah batu besar sambil memandang Kakashi yang belum berhenti menghujaninya dengan tatapan tajam. Dilihat seperti itu serasa sedang dikuliti hidup-hidup, dan karena itu Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya menuju objek lain di sekitarnya.

Merasa dirinya sudah terlalu keras pada Sakura, Kakashi ikut duduk di sebelahnya dan pria itu tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

Yang membuatnya khawatir adalah, mereka sudah kehabisan persediaan makanan sampai matahari tenggelam nanti. Ditambah, ada seorang manusia di dekat mereka. Darahnya yang panas mau tidak mau membuatnya dan teman-temannya bisa melihatnya menjadi _seonggok daging hidup_. Ia bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan orang-orang itu jika Sakura terus-terusan bersama mereka dalam waktu lama.

"Kau harus kembali. Disini terlalu berbahaya." Ujar Kakashi lembut, mencuri perhatian Sakura yang sedang merenung. "Kami bisa saja memakanmu, kau harus tahu itu. Kau sudah tahu seperti apa kami."

Sakura menghela nafasnya, lalu mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Aku sudah memberitahu kalian, dan aku sudah melihatmu. Aku bisa pulang sekarang."

"Yah, kita tidak bertemu cukup lama."

"Aku sangat takut saat itu. Maafkan aku. Bukan maksudku mengindarimu." Ujar Sakura menyesal.

Sakura tersenyum saat orang di depannya juga tersenyum.

"Jadi... kau bisa berubah menjadi apa saja?" tanya Sakura pelan, ingin memenuhi rasa penasarannya.

Kakashi menoleh. "Hanya bisa merubah tubuh dan wajah sesuai umur."

"Jadi kau bisa menjadi anak kecil?"

Melihat Kakashi yang tersenyum, Sakura tertawa pelan. "Boleh aku melihatnya?"

Kakashi berpikir sebentar, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. Saat itu juga, ia bisa mengubah dirinya mulai dari rupa seorang anak kecil, menjadi seorang remaja, menjadi seorang pria muda, wajahnya yang seperti biasa, seorang ayah, pria tua yang biasa Sakura lihat di pasar, sampai seorang kakek tua renta yang dipenuhi keriput.

Sakura tersenyum senang dan matanya berbinar. "Hebat sekali! Bisakah kau berubah kembali menjadi anak kecil?"

Saat Kakashi bersiap untuk menggeleng dan menolaknya, Sakura langsung memberikan tatapan memohonnya ke arah Kakashi. Pria itu menghela nafasnya, lalu mulai merubah dirinya menjadi lebih muda, dan lebih muda lagi.

Dari seorang kakek tua, menjadi wajah yang mirip dengan seorang ayah, dan wajahnya yang biasa ditunjukkan...

Saat itulah Sakura mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan menangkup wajah Kakashi. Pria itu berhenti berubah karena terkejut, dan tubuhnya membeku saat Sakura mendekatkan tubuh dan menciumnya.

"Karena mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi," ujar Sakura pelan, pada Kakashi yang berada tepat di depannya. "Ijinkan aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Kakashi."

.

.

"Dimana dua orang itu? Lama sekali."

Iruka mematahkan leher seekor rusa hidup-hidup dan mengoyak dagingnya. Ia memasukkan sepotong daging penuh darah itu ke mulutnya, sementara teman-temannya yang lain sedang sibuk mengasah senjata.

Ebisu datang dari dalam lorong gua dengan mata yang membesar.

"Mereka sudah sampai, dua kilometer jauhnya." Ujar Ebisu sembari mengatur nafas. "Dimana Kakashi? Kita harus pergi sekarang!"

"Kakashi belum kembali. Lebih baik kita ke puncak lewat selatan." Asuma memberi saran sambil memakan rusa di hadapannya dengan gerakan terburu-buru. "Kakashi sudah tahu rencana ini, 'kan? Ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Kita harus pergi sekarang, atau tidak kita semua bisa mati."

Ketiga temannya setuju dan dalam beberapa detik saja, keempat pria itu sudah berubah menjadi wujud seorang serigala. Asuma melolong keras-keras, memberi isyarat pada Kakashi untuk segera pergi ke puncak dan berlalu dari tempat mereka dengan gerakan cepat.

Sementara itu, Kakashi yang tidak jauh dari sana mendengar dengan jelas sinyal yang dikirimkan oleh salah satu temannya. Rasa terkejutnya akan ciuman tadi segera digantikan oleh rasa panik yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Di depannya, Sakura sedang memandanginya dengan bingung.

Ia tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Kita harus segera pergi." Ujar Kakashi, memandang Sakura yang ada di depannya. "Kau tidak bisa pergi sendirian. Kau harus ikut denganku. Mereka akan curiga kau membantu kami kalau kau kembali seorang diri. Mereka bisa saja membunuhmu."

"Mereka tidak akan melakukannya, aku..." Sakura tertawa kecil dan menarik nafasnya. "Aku adalah bagian dari desa itu, kau lupa? Aku pasti––"

"Kalau begitu aku memintamu untuk ikut denganku."

Sakura terdiam dan membeku mendengar kalimat tersebut yang terlontar dari bibir Kakashi. Seorang pria yang tidak dikenalnya––namun sudah diciumnya––memintanya untuk ikut melarikan diri bersamanya. Seorang pria yang bisa berubah menjadi serigala dan memakannya kapanpun, namun tidak pernah melukainya sampai sekarang.

Sakura mengalami dilema. Ia memandang kedua mata Kakashi yang berbeda warna dan menelan ludahnya. Gadis itu memejamkan mata dan pada saat membukanya, ia mendapati Kakashi sudah berubah menjadi seekor serigala perak.

 _Ayo naik. Apa yang kau tunggu?_

"Kau berbicara padaku?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Kakashi––serigala itu tentunya––menoleh dan memiringkan kepalanya. _Kau mendengarnya?_

"Jelas sekali di kepalaku."

Kakashi terdiam sesaat, lalu menghela nafasnya. _Ayo naik_ , ujar serigala itu yang terdengar oleh Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat _kimono_ -nya dan naik ke atas punggung Kakashi. Punggung ini berbeda dengan punggung serigala yang tadi mengantarnya ke sini. Punggung Kakashi hangat, bulu peraknya halus dan Sakura segera saja menyadarkan kepalanya ke leher Kakashi dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Tangan Sakura terulur dan mengusap kepala Kakashi, dan saat itu juga punggung lebar milik Kakashi segera berubah menjadi punggung manusia.

"Jangan mengusap kepalaku." Ujar Kakashi, membuat Sakura tersadar kalau ia sedang berada di punggung Kakashi yang adalah seorang manusia.

Sakura turun, memandang Kakashi yang berjongkok di depannya. "Maafkan aku... memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku akan berubah menjadi manusia saat itu juga. Bayangkan saat aku sedang berlari dan kau tiba-tiba mengusap kepalaku. Kita bisa terjatuh dan kau bisa cedera."

"Tapi..." ujar Sakura ingin memprotes. Matanya bergerak menatap rambut Kakashi yang ada di bawahnya, lalu ia tersenyum. "Rambutmu... halus sekali..."

Sakura berlutut pada kedua kakinya. Tangannya terulur dan mendarat pada kepala Kakashi yang berada di depannya. Ia mengusap kepala Kakashi dengan lembut, memperhatikan mata Kakashi yang meredup dan perlahan menutup.

Kakashi merasakan tangan ibunya kembali mengusap kepalanya seperti dulu. Saat air dalam tubuhnya bergerak naik dan hendak meleleh keluar dari kedua matanya, pria itu membuka mata dan menahan tangan Sakura. Ia menurunkan kedua tangan itu dan menggenggamnya.

"Sudah cukup. Kau bisa melakukannya nanti." Ujar Kakashi pelan. "Kita harus pergi sekarang."

Setelah itu, Kakashi merubah wujudnya dan mereka pergi ke arah puncak gunung. Rencana ini adalah rencana yang sudah dibuatya bersama keempat temannya bertahun-tahun lalu. Hanya akan digunakan jika ada yang ingin memusnahkan mereka. Mereka akan bertemu di puncak gunung, dan dari situ akan mencari desa baru dan memulai hidup yang baru.

Kakashi berlari dengan sangat kencang sambil berkali-kali mengingatkan Sakura untuk tidak tertidur. Ia tahu kalau gadis itu pasti merasa sangat lelah dan ia kekurangan cairan. Namun selama berkilo-kilo yang ditempuhnya, ia tidak mencium bau mata air sekecil apapun. Kalau Sakura sampai pingsan dan terjatuh dari punggungnya, gadis itu bisa cedera.

Sakura sudah menguncinya. Dan ia tidak dapat membiarkan Sakura mati.

Sakura adalah satu-satunya cara agar ia menjadi tidak abadi. Sakura bisa membuatnya menjadi manusia kembali, walau ia masih bisa berubah menjadi serigala. Tapi ia bisa mengajarinya bagaimana cara menjadi manusia kembali.

Ia harus menjaga gadis itu agar tetap hidup.

Matahari sudah terbenam sepenuhnya dan butuh sekitar delapan jam lagi agar Kakashi bisa sampai ke puncak gunung. Kedua tangan Sakura masih berpegangan erat pada lehernya, namun cengkraman itu tidak sekuat pada awalnya. Kakashi memutuskan untuk berhenti, menurunkan Sakura dari punggungnya, dan merubah wujudnya.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Kakashi pelan.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, lalu tersenyum. "Tidak. Kenapa kita berhenti?"

Mata gadis itu yang makin lama menjadi sayu jelas tidak dapat berbohong.

"Kau tunggu disini. Aku akan mencari air."

"Kakashi." Panggil Sakura, menahan ujung baju pria itu yang lusuh. "Kemana kau akan pergi? Aku takut sendirian disini."

Kakashi memandang Sakura yang masih bersikeras untuk menahannya, lalu ia menghela nafas. Pria itu tersenyum, membalikkan tubuh dan berjongkok di depan Sakura.

Setelah itu, dengan Sakura di atas punggungnya, Kakashi berusaha merasakan arus air di bawah kakinya. Ini jauh lebih aman dibandingkan membiarkan Sakura berpegangan padanya saat menjadi serigala seperti tadi. Ia dapat menahan Sakura dengan kedua tangannya dan memastikan Sakura tidak jatuh.

Barulah sekitar satu kilometer berjalan, mereka menemukan sebuah sungai yang airnya jernih. Sinar bulan terpantul dan Kakashi menurunkan Sakura dari punggungnya. Sakura segera saja menangkup air dengan kedua tangannya, meminumnya seperti orang kalap dan mencuci wajahnya secepat mungkin.

Ia serasa terlahir kembali dan memandang Kakashi di sebelahnnya yang juga sedang tersenyum.

Kakashi kembali membawa Sakura ke sebuah tanah sempit yang dikelilingi beberapa pohon––memang tidak terlalu sempit untuk mereka meluruskan tubuh––dan duduk disana bersama dengan gadis itu.

"Subuh nanti kita akan kembali berlari ke gunung, jadi kau harus tidur." Ujar Kakashi pelan pada Sakura yang sedang bersandar pada akar pohon.

Sakura mengangguk, membiarkan Kakashi memeluknya sementara ia memejamkan mata.

Setidaknya, walaupun ia akan dianggap sebagai pengkhianat oleh desanya sendiri, ia menemukan dunianya ada di sampingnya saat ini.

.

.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Kakashi."

Iruka mengasah kayunya menjadi sangat tajam dan memandang Ebisu yang sedang merenung di depan api.

"Entah sudah dimana orang-orang itu berada." Genma menghela nafasnya, memandang ketiga temannya dengan pandangan putus asa. "Dan entah dimana Kakashi. Dia pasti tertarik pada manusia itu. Aku belum pernah melihatnya menggenggam tangan siapapun."

"Gadis itu memang jujur dan tidak memilik niat jahat." Ujar Asuma, menggigt sebuah buah yang dia ambil saat perjalanan tadi dan segera saja memuntahkannya. "Makanan apa ini? Tidak ada rasanya sama sekali."

Ebisu bangkit berdiri, lalu memandang teman-temannya. "Aku akan mencari Kakashi. Kita bertemu di puncak gunung."

Iruka bangkit hendak mencegahnya, namun ia sadar kalau Kakashi juga butuh seorang teman. Iapun hanya mengangguk dan menepuk pundak Ebisu, membiarkan pria itu berubah menjadi seeekor serigala berwarna cokelat kemerahan dan menghilang di tengah hutan yang gelap tersebut.

Ebisu dapat mencium bau Kakashi berpuluh-puluh kilometer di depannya. Sementara itu, indera penciumannya juga mendengus bau-bau darah panas dari arah yang berlawanan. Orang-orang itu tidak jauh dari tempat Kakashi berada dan mereka bisa saja langsung menyerang Kakashi.

Ebisu mempercepat larinya dan satu jam kemudian, ia melihat siluet Kakashi sedang berlari.

 _Ah-woooooooooooooo_

Ketika mendengar lolongan panjang yang dikenalnya, Kakashi menghentikan larinya secara tiba-tiba. Sakura yang berada di atas punggungnya tersentak pelan dan mengusap-usap leher Kakashi lembut, berusaha menenangkan Kakashi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

 _Itu Ebisu_ , ujar suara Kakashi yang terdengar oleh Sakura. _Lolongan peringatan. Pasti sebentar lagi kita akan dikepung._

Sakura menelan ludahnya. "Lalu kita harus apa?"

 _Kita akan bertemu dengan Ebisu, lalu berkumpul bersama yang lainnya_.

Dan setelah itu, Kakashi berlari dengan sangat cepat. Ia menerjang setiap dahan lemah yang ada di depannya, membuat Sakura harus melindungi kepalanya dengan _kimono_ -nya yang lebar. Ia terus menghitung dan berpegangan pada leher Kakashi saat tidak ada lagi dahan-dahan lemah yang bisa mengoyak wajahya.

Barulah pada hitungan ke 745, Kakashi berhenti dan ia melihat seekor serigala lain di depan mereka. Sakura langsung menyadari kalau itu adalah Ebisu. Kakashi berlari mengikuti Ebisu, dan tidak lama kemudian mereka sudah sampai di puncak gunung.

Kakashi berubah menjadi manusia kembali dan langsung terjatuh begitu saja di tanah. Ebisu tidak jauh berbeda, ia juga langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tanah yang lembab dan dingin. Sepertinya ia menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mencarinya dan Kakashi.

Sakura duduk di samping Kakashi. Ia menatap takut ke arah tiga orang di depannya. Meskipun wujud mereka semua adalah manusia, tapi Sakura dapat merasakan kalau mereka _lapar_. Bahkan Kakashi yang sedang menatapnya dengan lelah saat inipun terlihat berbeda.

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Akal sehatnya kalah oleh naluri. Ia bangun, duduk di depan Sakura, dan menatap gadis itu dengan cermat.

 _Aku lapar._

Walaupun Kakashi terlihat seperti manusia normal sekarang, Sakura dapat mendengar apa yang sedang pria itu pikirkan. Mengetahui bahwa semakin lama Kakashi makin mendekat ke arahnya, Sakura mundur perlahan tanpa mampu berdiri karena kakinya kram sehabis ditekuk begitu lama.

Matanya makin membesar ketika empat temannya yang lain ikut bergabung. Sakura berusaha berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, namun kaki itu terlalu lemah karena tekukan yang terlalu lama.

Air mata hangat mengalir dari kedua mata hijaunya. Gadis itu berteriak takut, menggeleng dan melempari lima orang di depannya dengan rerumputan yang ia cabut secara paksa.

Dan saat melihat Sakura menangis itulah Kakashi seperti disentak oleh sebuah godam besar. Pria itu berhenti mendekat, mataya kembali normal dan awas. Ia menyadari kalau naluri binatang menguasainya selama beberapa saat tadi. Ia melihat Sakura sebagai makanan, bukan penguncinya. Begitu pula yang sedang dilakukan oleh teman-temannya sekarang.

Kakashi segera bangkit dan berlari mendekat, namun Sakura meronta dan menepis tangannya yang berusaha untuk melindungi. Ia paham kalau Sakura sudah terlanjur takut padanya dan menganggapnya kehilangan akal.

"Sakura..." panggil Kakashi lirih, berhasil mencuri perhatian gadis itu. "Maafkan aku."

Sakura memandang Kakashi dengan takut, memberikan pertanyaan 'kenapa aku harus percaya padamu' lewat pandangan matanya.

Sebuah tangan menarik Sakura, dan gadis itu langsung saja berteriak kencang. Kakashi yang melihatnya segera saja bangkit dan menatap Iruka dengan pandangan marah.

" _Relakan saja dia, Kakashi. Kau akan terbebas dari kunci dan kita tidak akan kelaparan._ " Ujar Iruka dalam suaranya yang serak dan berat. " _Jangan melawan nalurimu_."

Kakashi menarik tangan Sakura untuk menjauh dari Iruka, namun sepertinya hal itu membuat temannya marah.

Setelah itu, pertarungan tidak dapat terelakkan. Sakura memandang dua pria yang tidak terlihat seperti manusia itu saling memukul dan menerkam, membuatnya bergerak mundur perlahan.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Kakashi berhasil keluar dari kepungan teman-temannya sendiri dan membawa Sakura berlari dari sana. Ia harus memilih jalan secepatnya. Akhirnya, pria itu memutuskan untuk berlari turun ke lereng.

Sakura tahu kalau Kakashi sudah kembali. Ia kembali memeluk leher _serigala_ itu, berharap semuanya baik-baik saja.

Namun teriakan orang-orang dari arah berlawanan membuat Kakashi berhenti. Ia tahu, orang-orang sudah ada di depannya. Di belakang sana, teman-temannya siap menerkam Sakura kapan saja.

 _Sial_ , suara Kakashi terdengar oleh Sakura. _Turun sekarang. Masuklah ke dalam hutan. Lari sekencang-kencangnya._

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sakura panik.

 _Aku tidak akan terluka_.

"Pembohong!" ujar Sakura, makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Kakashi. "Kau akan terluka dan mati. Aku tidak akan pergi tanpamu!"

Kakashi menggeram pelan ketika melihat sudah ada beberapa orang yang melihat mereka dengan ekspresi marah. Ia menurunkan Sakura secara paksa dan segera merunduk begitu ada selusin anak panah yang dilepaskan ke arah mereka.

Sakura dapat mendengar erangan pilu yang keluar dari Kakashi, dan ia sadar kalau Kakashi sudah melindunginya. Mereka tidak bisa terlalu lama disini. Sakura harus meyakinkan orang-orang itu kalau bukan Kakashi dan teman-temannyalah yang mencuri ternak di desa, melainkan seekor rubah.

 _Kau tidak boleh mati, Sakura,_ ujar Kakashi pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura sedih, air matanya mengalir. "Kau juga tidak boleh mati.

 _Saat kau menciumku, kau telah mengunciku. Kau bisa membuatku menjadi manusia lagi._

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura pelan, lalu ia menggeleng. "Tidak bisa seperti itu, Kakashi. Aku tidak punya kuasa apa-apa terhadapmu. Kalau kau menganggapku bisa membuatmu menjadi manusia lagi, kau salah. Obsesimu terlalu besar padaku."

Sakura membenamkan kepala pada tubuh serigala di sampingnya. Bulu-bulu halus yang hangat itu membuatnya sedikit tenang. Mungkin hanya dia yang memiliki hati disana. Ternyata Kakashi memiliki sesuatu yang dia yakini akan ia dapatkan dari Sakura.

Karena itulah ia bangkit, menunjukkan wajahnya pada warga desa.

"Serigala ini sudah mati." Ujar Sakura pelan. "Pencuri yang sebenarnya ada di lereng."

.

.

"AHAHA, DASAR BODOH!"

"KAU YANG BODOH!"

"KAU!"

"KAU!"

"TATSUYA, TUTUP MULUT!"

Sakura mengernyit kesal mendengar keributan di pagi buta itu. Ia menggosok baju hangat ibu angkatnya cepat-cepat sementara beberapa anak mulai bermunculan dan membuat ricuh pinggiran sungai yang mendingin itu.

Sakura membilas baju tersebut dan meletakkannya dalam keranjang cuci. Ia mengangkut keranjang kayu itu dengan susah payah ke dalam rumah, menjemurnya dan masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Langkah kakinya berhenti saat ia melihat ibu angkatnya sedang membolak-balik beberapa ekor ikan.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Cepat bantu aku."

Sakura tersenyum dan duduk di samping ibunya. Ia membantu mebersihkan ikan-ikan itu dan menaruhnya ke dalam wadah yang lain.

Kenji––ayah angkatnya––meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu dan putra sulung keluarga tersebut kembali dari perantauannya ke desa. Ia menggantikan peran Kenji dan usaha penjualan ikan mereka menjadi terselamatkan. Semua aktivitas dapat dilakukan seperti biasanya.

"Hiro akan pergi selama beberapa saat, karena itu kau harus membantuku menjual ini ke kota." Ujar ibu angkatnya, memandang Sakura yang wajahnya mulai berubah. "Kau belum pernah melihat kios kita yang baru, 'kan? Aku sudah menyewa tempat yang lebih bagus dan besar. Kau sudah lama sekali tidak pergi ke kota."

Sebuah senyuman masam terukir di bibir Sakura. Ia tidak dapat menolaknya. Setelah membantu mengangkat ikan-ikan itu ke atas pedati––mereka sudah membeli sebuah pedati baru dalam dua tahun belakangan––, Sakura duduk di samping ibunya dan mereka berangkat menuju ke kota.

Kios baru yang dimaksudkan memang jauh lebih besar dan menyenangkan. Ia masih bisa melihat kios lamanya dari tempat tersebut––ada seorang pedagang ikan lainnya yang sedang membersihkan ikan-ikannya disana.

Sakura sibuk mengatur ikan-ikannya ketika tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup kencang.

 _Aku masih tetap mencarimu. Sampai kapan kau menghindariku?_

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh pasar, namun ia tidak dapat menemukan pemilik suara itu. Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak terakhir kali ia mendengarnya di hutan. Kenapa tiba-tiba hari ini ia mendengarnya lagi?

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tuan? Kau penguntit, atau apa, hah?"

Suara wanita tua yang cukup keras untuk di dengar itu menarik perhatian Sakura. Wanita yang menempati kios lamanya tampak sedang berkacak pinggang di depan seorang pria yang mengunjungi kiosnya.

"Setiap hari kau datang kesini, meminta ikan-ikan buruk rupa yang tentu saja tidak kujual. Kau ingin mengejekku, atau apa?"

Debaran jantung Sakura mulai menggila dan ia terus memperhatikan dua orang itu dalam diam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau cari? Untuk apa seseorang mencari ikan buruk? Dan namaku adalah Hima, bukan Sakura!"

Sakura membeku di tempatnya.

 _Itu kau,_ ujar Sakura dalam hati.

Saat itu juga, pria yang sedang dimaki-maki oleh Hima membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan selama beberapa saat, dan berhenti saat kedua matanya yang kelam bertemu dengan mata Sakura.

.

.

Kakashi merasa bahwa suhu udara yang makin lama makin rendah tidak berpengaruh sama sekali padanya saat ini. Sakura terus-terusan memeluknya dengan _kimono_ -nya yang lebar itu, setelah sebelumnya ia berhasil menyeret Kakashi untuk menjauh dari keramaian pasar menuju sebuah dermaga, tanpa bisa ia tolak.

"Kau mencariku..." ujar Sakura pelan, kata-kata pertama selama satu jam terakhir mereka duduk diam menatap ke ujung laut. "Karena aku menguncimu?"

Kakashi terdiam, memandang puncak kepala Sakura.

"Aku sudah lupa hal itu." Jawabnya singkat.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, tapi ia menundukkannya lagi. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?"

Setelah itu, Kakashi menceritakan semuanya. Ia kembali bersama teman-temannya, hidup di desa yang baru, namun ia masih belum bisa melupakan segala kejadian luar biasa di tempat Sakura berada. Entah karena ia sudah terkunci atau apa, Kakashi menjelaskan kalau ia tidak tahu.

"Aku sempat sakit. Akhirnya aku sakit." Ujar Kakashi cukup bahagia, terdengar seperti anak kecil. "Dan aku meminum obat. Hebat sekali."

Mau tidak mau Sakura tertawa. Ia tidak menyangka, kalau ia bisa merindukan seseorang yang hanya ditemuinya selama beberapa hari saja. Dan tetap menunggunya, mengharapkannya diam-diam dalam hati selama bertahun-tahun.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Ia menangkup kedua sisi wajah Kakashi yang sekarang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Tampan sekali. Lalu, ia mencium Kakashi untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun berpisah.

Kali ini bukan sebagai perpisahan. Mereka tidak perlu takut dan terburu-buru. Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya, lalu tersenyum.

"Payah. Kau harus diajari cara berciuman." Ujar Sakura geli, tertawa kecil.

"Kau tidak perlu mengajarkanku, aku bisa membuktikannya nanti saat kau sudah mencuci tangan. Aku hanya tidak berkonsentrasi karena tanganmu bau ikan."

.

.

"Ayah, kenapa gadis itu merebahkan diri di atas punggung seekor serigala?"

"Entahlah, mungkin itu hewan peliharaannya. Lebih baik kita pergi, dermaga ini memang menyeramkan."

* * *

YEAY AKU SUDAH SELESAI UN!

fanfic ini ditulis secara menggebu-gebu, jadi maafkan kalo feelnya nggak dapet:(

TAPI AKU SUKA BANGET SAMA FANFIC INI!

hmz congkak mentang-mentang ceritanya sendiri.

ngabayangin kakashi kalo jadi serigala pasti keren abis.

fanfic baru sedang dalam proses! ayo tebak, judul baru, apa judul lama yang ada sequelnya?

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TEBAK DEH TEBAK

dah ah. udah malam. dede mau bobo.

semoga bisa menghibur kalian! baibai!


End file.
